


Where Wonder Was Before

by spooner_the_trinity



Category: Infinite Loops - Fandom, Twitch Plays Pokemon (Let's Play), ああっ女神さまっ | Ah! Megami-sama! | Oh My Goddess!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooner_the_trinity/pseuds/spooner_the_trinity
Summary: The Prelude to a great story that will never be complete, where each chapter is Loopier than the last.





	Where Wonder Was Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hullaballoo and Howdy-Do! In my hands is an idea for a Berds and Nerds spin-off comic of my own creation, one with a semi-linear storyline. The Premise, our own Sarah Yoshi becomes a Goddess!

Your ever-constant homily says flaw is discipline  
The patron saint of imperfection frees us from our sin  
And if our transcendental lift shall find a final floor

Then Man will know the death of God where wonder was before

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking off the story with the Death of God, now that is an epic for our times.


End file.
